Emily Learns a Lesson
by Anubis1123
Summary: Emily is going to stay with her Great Aunt Nellie for school at New York


**Emily Learns a Lesson**

I don t' own American Girl

"Emily dear! Your Great Aunt Nellie s' here!" called Great Aunt Sam. "I m' coming Great Aunt!" said Emily pulling her coat through her arms. "Come now Emily!" said Great Aunt Nellie cheerfully. "Is Anna coming with us Great Aunt?" asked Emily hopefully. "Yes dear now let s' go. Bye Samantha", said Great Aunt Nellie. Emily kissed her Great Aunt s' cheek and they left.

"Anna! Let s' go!" shouted Emily waving at her friend. "I m' coming! Bye Mother!" she shouted to her mother at the doorway. "Bye dear!" said Mrs. Lewis as Anna boarded the automobile. "Anna dear don t' lean too far", said Great Aunt Nellie. "Yes Mrs. Martin", said Anna. "Great Aunt is Ms. Crampton s' school far?" asked Emily. "Your Great Aunt Samantha said that you going to live with me during your school years. Anna your parents already said yes", said Great Aunt Nellie. "Well, I m' sad to leave Mount Bedford but the same time happy to live again in New York!" said Emily with a smile. "A Bittersweet feeling is it?" asked Great Aunt Nellie. "Yes Mrs. Martin have you ever felt like that?" asked Anna. " Yes dear. During when Mrs. Ryland s' uncle and aunt adopted me. Because my Uncle was after us", said Great Aunt Nellie. " Well when will get there?", asked Emily impatiently. " You remind me much of your Great Aunt Emily such impatientness!",laughed Great Aunt Nellie. " And we might arrive at New York this after noon", she added. " Are we going to visit Grandfather William?", she asked again. " It depends my dear", said Aunt Nellie. " Tell us about New York please Mrs. Martin!", pleaded Anna. " It s' a wonderful place Anna. There s' a place where they sold molded ice cream", said Great Aunt Nellie. " Can we go there Great Aunt?", asked Emily. " AS a little treat!", said Great Aunt Nellie. After Great Aunt Samantha, Great Aunt Nellie was her favorite. She always gives her and her friends special treats.

At lunch time they stopped at a magnificent restaurant. "What do you want to eat girls?" asked Great Aunt Nellie. "Pasta Great Aunt", said Emily. "I l' take the lasagna Mrs. Martin", said Anna. "Great! Waiter two pastas and one lasagna please", said Great Aunt Nellie. "Yes madam", said the waiter. "Mrs. Martin is Nina and Charlotte staying at your house too?" asked Anna. "Yes the boys will be staying at Mr. Davidson s' across the street", said Great Aunt Nellie. "See you won t' be too far away from Charles now!" teased Anna and Emily blushed. " Do you like Charles dear?', asked Great Aunt Nellie. " No Great Aunt it s' Anna who likes him", said Emily teasing her back. " Oh Mrs. Martin! And Anna and Emiline it s' so nice to see you again!", said Mrs. James. " Too you to Edith", said Great Aunt Nellie with a smile. " Hi girls", said Edward with a grin. " Hi Edward", said Emily rolling her eyes. When the James family left Great Aunt Nellie rolled her eyes too. " Great Aunt why don t' you like Mrs. James?", asked Emily. " She used to be mean at me and your great aunt and our friends mostly me because I was once a servant girl", said Great Aunt Nellie. " Well Emily I think Eddie likes you", said Anna. " Hush there in the next table!", said Emily embarrassed. " I think our Emily likes someone", said Great Aunt Nellie. " I do not great aunt", said Emily. " That s' what Samantha told me about her and Eddie and boom they re' married and had your Aunt Lydia and Aunt Mary', said Great Aunt Nellie. " Grandmother told me about it and when she danced with him and never realized that he was Eddie Ryland", said Anna. " Yes and they were always arguing about three times four", said Great Aunt Nellie. " Yes during there visit when Father was alive they were arguing too much that Aunt Lydia told them to stop", said Emily with a smile.

That afternoon they arrived at Great Aunt Nellie s' house where Charlotte and Nina were already waiting. " You guys finally arrived! Let s' go play with the boys", said Nina. " You just want to see Fabian again!", said Anna. " Of course not!", retorted Nina but she blushed." Can we go out Great Aunt?", asked Emily. " Sure" , replied Great Aunt Nellie.

They quickly runoff towards the Davidson s' house where the boys were climbing a tree. " Charles! You are going to fall! What will I tell mother I you arrive home with a broken leg!", said Nina. " Oh don t' be such a mother! He s' perfectly fine climbing trees!", said Fabian. "Well, I m' his older sister and Charles Meyer come down this instance!", said Nina angrier every second. " I l' get him ' , said Anna with a sigh. She started to climb the tree. " Anna it s' dangerous!" , shouted Emily. " Get down Anna!", shouted Nina about to cry. Charles and Fabian got down as Anna fell off a branch. " Anna!" screamed Emily. " Someone catch her!", screamed Nina." Charles!", pushed Charlotte. Charles was able to catch the falling Anna that Nina fainted. " From happiness or surprise?", asked Charlotte. " Happiness", said Anna and Emily in unison. " Well why don t' we bring her to Mrs. Martin s' are you going to leave her faint?", asked Fabian. " Of course not!", said Emily. " Just carry her", said Charlotte.

After ten minutes Nina regained her consciousness. " Finally! Where you day dreaming about your prince", asked Emily. " Come back here Emiline!", said Nina laughing as they chase each other as the others followed laughing. Emily learned a lot from her past and about friendship today .It was a day filled with anxiousness and happiness and of course teasing but with them it always end happy.


End file.
